Kaizer's Engle
by Wallflower-in-the-shade
Summary: The Kaizer decides to take action in favor of his obsession with Takeru. Sucky summary, Yoai, malexmale, don't like don't read
1. Default Chapter

Title: Kaisers Engle  
  
Rating: R Pairing: Kaiser/Takeru, and one sided Daisuke/Takeru Chapter: One Summary: The Kaiser finally decides to take action in favor of his love of Takeru, only problem is, Takeru doesn't like being kidnapped and kept away from his friends and family. Disclaimer: I made no money in the making of this fan fiction. If you sue me, then all you'll get is 15 cents and some pocket lint, 'cause that's all I have. Warnings: Ummm...yea, it goes a lot off track of the actual show, and there is a lot of non-consensual stuff in here. By: Wallflower Author Notes: I made this fic for my friend Hannah, and Ali, who seem to enjoy reading what I write and one of them just happens to be slightly addicted to it, and whispers the word 'Omi' to me at all times.  
  
The Digimon Kaiser smirked as he watched his golden haired Angel struggle through the forest. It had been pathetically easy to get his Angel away from the Digibrats, but that was okay, it just made it easier to get his Angel into the arms of someone far more deserving then the goggle head brat. Like myself perhaps?  
  
I let a frown crease my face as my Angel stumbled and fell, scraping his knees and palms in the process. I waved a hand and the Airdamon lowered themselves down to where he was, I didn't bother with any long winded speeches about how I was the Almighty Digimon Kaiser, Takeru-chan would realize this soon enough.  
  
Suddenly my Angels weak little Patamon sent out a rather useless boom- bubble blast at me, which the Airdamon blocked with its tail. I smirked and waved my hand; a Tyranomon reached out and caught it in its hand.  
  
My Angels face went from confused and frightened to angry in less then a heartbeat. He was up off his knees and glaring at me, his large blue eyes narrowed at me in slight hatred.  
  
"Put Patamon-chan down you creep!" he shouted at me. I blinked behind my sinister gold and purple glasses and arched an eyebrow. I jumped lightly down in front of him, and instantly he was charging me.  
  
Years of Judo taught me all that I needed to know. I twisted out of the way and grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder and straddled him at the waist. My cloak settled down over us, covering us in a blanket of darkness. I smirked at him and pinned his hands above his head, his body twitching in a useless attempt to get away from me.  
  
"Why are you trying to get away from me Angel?" I whispered softly, leaning down and rubbing my nose across his. His eyes widened in shock, fear and uncertainty. I smiled at him and stole a soft chaste kiss. I savored it, taking in his taste that of the first day of spring, with a mellow hint of summer as well. I gently pulled away from him, a look of pure love etched on my face.  
  
From the way that he reacted violently to this, I would take it that this was his first kiss.  
  
Good, it would enrage me to no end if I knew that someone else had touched my Angel. He would be only mine, knowing only my touch, and my kisses. Of course I had seen the looks that Daisuke had been giving Keru-chan, but that would be taken care of soon enough.  
  
His eyes were now narrowed in anger, and I kissed his forehead in a vain attempt to subdue him, I didn't want my Angel angry with me, it just seemed that every time that he saw me he got pissed. Of course it could have something to do with the fact that he considered us mortal enemies. I however considered us something quite different.  
  
The Digital Kaiser and his Angel, his consort, his boyfriend, his lover, his wife/husband, his spouse, his partner, or his other half, which ever we chose together would be what he was known throughout the Digital world and soon the real one as well. Mine. Always.  
  
I smiled again and gracefully climbed off of him, and offered him a hand up. He swatted it away and scrambled up on his own. I frowned faintly, but shook it off; I had kissed him with out his permission.  
  
I smiled again and grabbed his hand dragging him towards the Airdamon. I gently forced him up on its back, ignoring his attempts to jerk free of my grasp. Once the Airdamon lifted up, I felt him stiffen and almost lose his balance. I caught him gently and forced him over to the Airdamon's horns, where I then forced him down on his knees. I had already fitted this Airdamon with four silver manacles on its horns. And just to make sure that he didn't hurt himself, I had fitted the inside of the wrist manacles with a very soft fur.  
  
When I let go of him in order to grab the manacle, he darted up and literally tried to jump off the Airdamon. I reached out and snagged him just in time, my face paler then usual, and my heartbeat going 100 mph.  
  
I held him against my body suited chest and looked down at him, confusion, anger and fear lacing my eyes, which he couldn't see right then.  
  
"What is wrong with you Angel? Are you trying to get yourself deleted?!" I yelped out. He glared up at me.  
  
"Better to be deleted then to be around a crazy, digimon abusing, jerk like you!" he snapped at me. I nearly flinched. Nearly. I growled in the back of my throat and shook him, causing his head to go back and forth like a rag dolls. I walked him back to the manacles and clicked them into place on his wrists and on his ankles.  
  
Deciding that he needed to be taught a lesson in what he could say to me, and how he was to treat his new owner, I nudged the Airdamon on its frontal (I kicked it in the face) in order to get its attention. I pointed to the area that I knew all the other Digibrats where in.  
  
The Airdamon hovered over a mile above them, where I picked up a bundle of white leather clothing that I had designed for my Angel. I was still furious at him for trying to delete himself, and I was feeling like taking my anger out on him, causing him great degradation. I unmanacled him and pushed the clothes into his hands.  
  
He glared at me and tried to drop them again. I smirked and pointed down to the other Digibrats.  
  
"I could kill them all right now!" I purred at him, he paled and got up, his hands curled into fists around the clothes.  
  
"Strip and put on the clothes I got for you and I wont kill them...if not...well then you can guess their fates, ne?" I said brazenly. He paled even further and his body shook, and for a second my anger was replaced by pity and guilt. Then I imagined him trying to throw himself off the Airdamon and my fury came back.  
  
When he didn't move I pulled out my whip and lightly flicked it at the Airdamon, which in turn began to power-up for its attack. His t-shirt dropped onto its back and I flicked the whip at it again, and it stopped.  
  
He was looking down, refusing to look up and met my eyes. For yet another second I let guilt flood me, but then I pushed it back as I thought of his mangled body meeting the ground. He sat down and began to pull off his shoes and socks, while I enjoyed the delicious sight of his creamy back, chest and stomach. I smirked and watched even further as he threw off his belt and began to unfasten the buttons on his pants.  
  
When I saw that his hands were shaking too much for him to be able to, I stalked over to him and shoved his still shaking hands away from his jeans. I kneeled down and began to unfasten the button and zipper myself. I looked up at him, if he would only let me, I would worship him for the rest of our lives, but what I saw in his face wasn't expectancy, or even hope, it was pure fear and shame.  
  
I looked down again and pulled down his pants, showing his light blue boxers, when I reached to pull those off, he grabbed my hands and shoved me away from him.  
  
I stood up and glared at him angrily, what right did he have to deny me a look at my Angels body. I reached over and slapped him; he stumbled and nearly fell, crying out in pain and surprise, the imprint of my hand stark against his creamy skin. Again I dropped to my knees in front of him and quickly pulled down his boxers.  
  
At that moment I swore that no one would do except for my Angel. Let us just say that he was very well equipped. I looked up at him and saw the pure shame on his face, he seemed to think that letting me see his body was something awful, well he would just have to get used to it, because we were going to be seeing a lot of each others bodies.  
  
He stepped back and quickly pulled on the pants, the tight white leather showing off his perfect figure...perfectly. When he was finished with that I came over and forced him to accept my help with the t-shirt, I quickly and expertly buckled up the buckles over his arms and on his neck. Then I slipped on the long armbands that went from his wrist to his elbow and did up the buckles on that.  
  
Finally I forced him back over to the silver manacles and shackled him up again. I gently put my hand in his hair and began to pet it, going from his hair down his neck and halfway down his back before starting again. He trembled underneath my hand, and I gently kneeled beside him and planted a soft kiss over the red mark on his cheek.  
  
I could tell that he had to force himself not to flinch away from me as if burned. I frowned and waved to the Airdamon, as it lowered itself down to the ground, surprising the idiots who were expected to save the Digital World from me. I stood up and continued to pet my Angel, who stiffened and then went completely still when he felt the weight of the other Digidestined's gazes on him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wallflower: OMG!!! I just got my first review!!! YAY! And it's a good one too  
  
So thanks much Tabbycat411/Lizzy! Hehe!  
  
Here's the second chapter...Blushes  
  
Title: Kaisers Engle  
  
Rating: R Pairing: Kaiser/Takeru, and one sided Daisuke/Takeru  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
Summary: The Kaiser finally decides to take action in favor of his love of Takeru, only problem is, Takeru doesn't like being kidnapped and kept away from his friends and family. Disclaimer: I made no money in the making of this fan fiction. If you sue me, then all you'll get is 15 cents and some pocket lint, 'cause that's all I have. I don't own Digimon, or the shackles...u.u Warnings: Ummm...yea, it goes a lot off track of the actual show, and there is a lot of non-consensual stuff in here. By: Wallflower Author Notes: I made this fic for my friend Hannah, and Ali, who seem to enjoy reading what I write and one of them just happens to be slightly addicted to it, and whispers the word 'Omi' to me at all times.  
  
Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. The Digimon Kaiser just striped me and stared at my body for five minutes. I flinched as I felt the others angry (at the Kaiser) and questioning gazes land on me. I looked up, and nearly whimpered when I felt the Kaiser's hold on my hair tighten just a bit before he went back to petting me.  
  
Hikari was pale, her mouth shaped into an 'o' of surprise. Daisuke was angrier then I had ever seen him before, and looked as if he wanted to rip off the Kaiser's head and fed it a dog. Miyuki had a crossover look of fainting and ranting. Iori was looking concerned and angry at the same time.  
  
The Kaiser smirked down at them and waved his hand, from the corners of my eyes I saw movement, and that was all the warning I had to yell at my friends to run.  
  
"Minna-san! Run!" I shouted at them, and the Kaiser's finger gently pressed against my mouth as suddenly twenty Tyranomon clambered out of the trees surrounding us all. From the air thirty Airdamon floated about us. In one of the Tyranomon's hands I spotted Patamon.  
  
I struggled to get out of the chains that the Kaiser had put me in, but to no-avail. The Kaiser snapped his fingers and the digimon attacked, except for two, the one carrying us, and the one holding Patamon. Suddenly I was hit with an idea, one that I wondered why I hadn't thought of earlier. I twisted out of the Kaiser's grip and lunged for my clothes.  
  
The Kaiser jumped right after me and tried to get them before me. I got there first and grabbed my digivice. Right as I was about to shout to Patamon the Kaiser was over me, pushing my hands down, causing the chains to cut into my skin.  
  
I blinked softly and struggled as he grabbed my digivice and pocketed it. Suddenly I saw his cape seemed to be rippling, I squeaked when suddenly it turned into a pair of demonic wings that went up about twenty feet. He smirked down at me and licked his lips.  
  
I literally screamed out in pure pain as I felt something rip out of my back. For a second I thought that I saw guilt flash across his face, but in a second it was replaced by a carefully neutral expression. I twisted and looked at my back as well as I could. Reaching out about fifteen feet was a pair of snowy white angel wings splitting from my back.  
I whimpered, the Kaiser had just rearranged my data. I was lifted up, and was too weak to fight back; it felt as if all my energy had been drained. I was once again set down in-between the horns of the Airdamon and shackled too it. I was being forced to watch my friends slowly being captured and beaten by the controlled digimon.  
I whimpered and looked up at the Digimon Kaiser, if he could do this to us all this time, did that mean that we had just been a meaningless game to him? That we weren't worth any of his time? Hadn't he said that if I stripped and put on those stupid clothes then he would leave my friends alone?  
  
He seemed to sense my gaze, and turned to look at me, a smirk adorning his features. He reached out and touched my face again, guiltily caressing the bruise that adorned my face.  
  
Suddenly there was a small rocket flame thing that hit the Kaiser straight in the chest. He was knocked off the Airdamon, and opened his wings, flying up a little ways to catch his balance.  
Flamedramon jumped up beside me and deposited Daisuke beside me, who got to work unchaining me. As soon as he had we noticed that the Kaiser and Flamedramon were fighting, and that Flamedramon was losing. Badly.  
I whimpered, but managed to stand, with the help of Daisuke. The Kaiser noticed this and sent some kind of attack where a wave of darkness hit his challenger. This hit Flamedramon and sent him back to being Chibimon. Dai-kun got us off the Airdamon, which was bent on chasing me down, and ran over to Chibimon, and picked him up.  
The Kaiser went after me, his eyes narrowed in anger and intense dislike at Daisuke. When he looked at me however, a soft smirk, almost affectionate in a way, touched his lips. I was forcefully picked up and then I noticed that there was a large Tyranomon that had a struggling Daisuke and a knocked out Chibimon in its arms.  
There were more holding the others in their arms, but I lost sight of them when the Kaiser gently shackled me to the Airdamon, and put a white cloak over my shoulders, fastening it in the front for me. He flicked his whip just once and the Airdamon lifted into the air, and from the sounds below I could tell that the Tyranomon were following.  
  
I shivered and instantly the Kaiser had dropped down to his knees, his wings enveloping the two of us. He blinked and touched the tip of my nose with his thumb, and then began to drop kisses all over my face.  
I made a face and tried to get away, and he let out a small chuckle, and continued with kissing me. I was gently kissed on the lips just once before he stood up again. I glared up at him and wiped my mouth clean. I distinctly saw his eyes roll behind his glasses, and a small affectionate smirk touched his lips again.  
My eyes went huge involuntarily as I saw the huge floating fortress in the air. I squeaked when the Airdamon pulled into what looked like a large hanger. I was un-manacled and gently set down on the ground. As soon as the Kaiser let go of my arm, my legs began to shake. Exhaustion was a very hard thing to fight.  
When the Kaiser noticed that I wasn't following his beckoning finger, he turned around and arched an eyebrow. I was on my knees, struggling to get back up, my wings splayed around me, and my hand grasping the wall. He gracefully walked back over to me, and helped me up against my will. I shivered as I was helped to walk by him, and he quickly walked through the twisting maze that was his home.  
I blinked when he stopped in front of a large door. Unlike the others, which were made of a metallic type thing, this one was made up of wood. Craved into it was a large tree, in which an angel was chained too. Kneeling at the attached angel was a demon, which seemed to be worshiping the angel. In the very center of the door was the only metal on it was a handprint. Ken reached forward and pressed his hand to it.  
Suddenly multi-colored light flowed from the handprint and over the craved lines forming the tree and angel. The light reached the edge where it stayed for a second, then disappeared. The door silently slid open and showed a set of steel stairs leading up. The only source of light was the soft lights on the curving walls.  
Finally we reached another door. This one opened automatically and showed the most beautiful room that I had ever seen. There was a sunken in bed in the center. Well it wasn't really a bed, more like a circular sunken in section filled with pillows, blankets and stuffed animals. Every few feet were a large sit in window with blue silk curtains. There was a large bookcase filled with books and manga. I blinked and looked at the desk with a laptop on it and a printer, as well as a few drawing pads.  
Finally I noticed the four doors. I looked over at the Kaiser from underneath my bangs and found that he was looking at me expectantly.  
  
"This is your room Keru-chan, I hope that you like it!" he whispered. I blinked, as suddenly he seemed to snap back into Kaiser mode and smirked devilishly at me. I blinked as he walked me over to the bed and walked over to the two doors to my back. I turned around and watched him as he opened both of them, the first showing a bathroom, and the second showing a walk in closet.  
He walked over to the door across from the one that we came in from and opened it up, showing a walk way surrounded by a large garden. I carefully and slowly got up so that I could run off, but before I could even blink he was right in front of me and was holding my hands in his.  
  
"Don't be afraid Keru-chan! I'll take care of you and protect you now..." He whispered softly. I shuddered and he smirked at me, carefully pulling me to the last door. He opened it and it showed another bedroom. Whereas my rooms color scheme was white, sliver, and blue, this rooms was black, gold, and purple.  
  
The walls were painted black, and there were long, dark purple drapes covering the windows, blocking out any light. The carpet was black, and the lining for the walls and drapes was gold. There was a large bed with black comforters, and silk, gold and purple pillows. Against the walls was a pair of large, black bookshelves, filled to the brim.  
  
There was also a black desk with a black laptop and other computer stuff on it. Finally there was a black loveseat that looked really comfortable, and in front of it was a large big screen TV and a bunch of game systems.  
  
I looked at the Kaiser in shock, how in the world did he get real world stuff here? He smiled faintly and pulled me into the room, where I could see that there were five doors in here. I was literally dragged to the loveseat and pushed down on it. I shuddered and tried to push him off when he laid down on it and put his head in my lap.  
  
He smirked and caught my hands, pulling them down to him and began to lick and nip at them. I shuddered even more and pulled them away, hatred gleaming in my eyes.  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?" I hissed out. He smiled and stretched languidly, before pulling off his glasses and showing me his purple eyes. He reached up again and stroked the bruise that ad already formed on my cheek. I pulled back and the smile disappeared off his face.  
  
"You do not want to make me angry with you Keru-chan! It would not bring pleasant outcomes for either of us." He whispered softly. I shuddered faintly and when he reached up to me again, pushed him away. He sighed faintly, before my wrists were caught and crushed together. I hissed out in pain and he pulled me up and towards the bed. 


End file.
